The Legend of Goldenwing: Book One
by EpicSheikahGirl
Summary: In the nursery, Bravekit has heard many stories about a TwoLeg hero wearing a green pelt, and of the beautiful Princess he saved. But one night, his dreams are haunted by the villain in those stories, and he meets Goldenkit, the leader's daughter. Together, they begin to find out who they really are... Rated T to be safe, b/c it's Warriors.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Applestar- red tom with green eyes

Deputy: Fernstone- light gray tabby tom with a white blaze

Medicine Cat: Imptail- gray she-cat with strange red eyes

Warriors

Happyfur- tawny tom

Joymoon- dark gray optimistic tom (apprentice: Lilypaw)

Pouncerock- small sand-colored tom

Foxclover- russet she-cat with a white tail-tip (apprentice: Mulepaw)

Apprentices

Mulepaw- stubborn black tom

Lilypaw- gentle white she-cat

Queens

Herbmouse- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (kits: Bravekit- handsome light brown tabby tom, bright blue eyes, adopted by Herbmouse; Leafkit- dark brown she-kit with deep green eyes; Dampkit- tortoiseshell and white tom)

Lovingrain- gray she-cat (kit: Gullkit- longhaired white she-cat with gray wing-like markings on her sides)

Sweetvine- spotted golden tabby with white throat and belly (kit: Goldenkit- spotted golden tabby with white throat and belly and sapphire eyes; perfect image of her mother)

Elders

Brightlight- yellow, gray, white, and black tom with a missing eye

WindClan

Leader: Breezestar- tortoiseshell tom

Deputy: Horsetail- wiry red she-cat

Medicine Cat: Moortree- yellowish brown she-cat

Warriors

Dancingrock- muscular sand-colored tom

Heathersun- darker sand-colored she-cat; Dancingrock's sister

Littlecave- small light brown tom (apprentice: Whitepaw)

Wisestripe- tawny tom with a yellowish stripe running down his back; missing an eye and an ear (apprentice: Redpaw)

Apprentices

Redpaw- red tabby she-cat; Wisestripe's half-sister

Whitepaw- cream spotted tabby tom

Queens

Clawnose- scarred calico; mother of Lightkit and Darkkit

Dawnspots- white she-cat with flame tabby points; mother of Sleepykit and Rabbitkit

ShadowClan

Leader: Boarstar- jet-black tom with yellow eyes; the only tom in ShadowClan

Deputy: Scarfox- russet she-cat with golden eyes (apprentice: Lynxpaw)

Medicine Cats: Iceflame- blue-gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes; Firefrost- red she-cat; Boarstar's elderly adoptive mothers

Warriors

Desertwind- russet tabby with yellow eyes (apprentice: Smallpaw)

Deathlion- russet with white patches and amber eyes

Fiercemane- flame-colored tabby with golden eyes

Yarrowtooth- red spotted tabby with golden eyes

Fangleaf- russet with amber eyes

Tigerstripe- red tabby with golden eyes (apprentice: Weedpaw)

Leopardswamp- flame-colored with amber eyes

Ferngrudge- longhaired russet with yellow eyes

Mousebile- young russet tabby with amber eyes

Addermoth- red with golden eyes

Apprentices

Smallpaw- red tabby with yellow eyes

Weedpaw- russet with black patches and amber eyes

Lynxpaw- flame colored tabby with golden eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Pebblestar- longhaired blue-gray she-cat

Deputy: Waterfruit- fat tan tom with chocolate ears, muzzle, and tail tip

Medicine Cat: Frogchild- white tom

Warriors

Graymoss- gray she-cat

Milkfish- cream she-cat

Insectwing- Smoky gray tom with a glossy pelt

Swiftpond- lean pale gray tabby tom

Queen

Kinktail- silver she-cat with a crooked tail (mother of Rootkit, a silver tabby she-kit)

Elder

Floodjaws- chocolate tabby tom

**Okay then, here are the allegiances for the Warriors/Zelda crossover I promised! Underlined cats are reincarnations of Zelda characters. Digital cookie if you can guess who's who later on! This story will somehow work out to have a Dungeon for each Clan, a fairy companion for the main character, and cats realizing that they are reincarnations of TwoLegs! Uh, people! (Gaah! I'm turning into a Warrior Cat! Wait... YAY!) Takes place sometime BEFORE Goosefeather was born. Why Goosefeather? Because he was OLD! XD**


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1

Farore gently nuzzled her trembling kit. "Hush, my darling," she purred. "That bad cat won't find us."

Brave looked up at his mother, blue eyes wide in fear. "Are you sure? He found us last time," he mewed.

She curled her tail around him and began purring a gentle lullaby. "Sleep my child, go to sleep my child. Dream sweet dreams of olden times…" Brave opened his tiny jaws in a yawn; this song had always had a magical effect on him. He closed his eyes, listening to the sweet melody, and he drifted into the land of dreams.

…

Brave jolted awake when his mother grabbed him by the scruff and dashed out of their temporary den. "Foxdung! He found us!"

"He" was a huge muscular black tom who seemed to want nothing more than to kill him and his mother. Even from the day of his birth, Farore and Brave had been running from this tom. The kit could almost feel the shadowy presence of "him" breathing down his back.

Mother and child crashed through the undergrowth, attempting to escape their pursuer. _StarClan, Golden Goddesses, whoever is out there,_ the former kittypet prayed,_ protect my son!_

Farore felt someone crash into her side. Thorn-sharp claws scoured her flank as she toppled to the ground, sending Brave flying into a nearby bush. She silently willed him to stay quiet. A jet black tom had now pinned her to the ground. His yellow eyes glinted mercilessly. "Where is your precious kit, my pretty?" he cackled.

Farore managed to struggle free of his grasp and swipe unsheathed claws across his muzzle. "_Our_ kit is gone, far away from you!" she spat.

Brave's father shook the blood from his muzzle. "Filthy piece of foxdung! Where is the kit?! Tell me, or your blood will stain my claws!"

Farore's cobalt eyes glared into his. "Go ahead then." A feline grin formed on her face when she detected the scent of a cat nearby. She tipped her head back in an ear-shattering yowl; "ThunderClan! ShadowClan is on your territory!" Her eyes flashed triumphantly at the look of shock on the tom's face.

He snarled at his former mate and leapt for her throat. Farore closed her eyes, knowing that her son would be safe when the ThunderClan cat found this place. She fell to the ground and felt blood seeping from the fatal wound.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?" The black tom perked his ears at the sound of a ThunderClan voice. "Boarstar!" the tortoiseshell snarled. "Get out of our territory!" Boarstar gave a final hiss before scampering back to his territory.

Farore opened her eyes slightly and saw the she-cat. "Herbmouse," she rasped.

Herbmouse turned her gaze to the dying cat. "StarClan, Farore! Did Boarstar do this to you?"

The dark brown tabby nodded. "Had to protect… my son," she gasped.

"Son? Where?"

The little tabby kit poked his head out of the bushes. "…Momma?" he mewled.

"Please, Herbmouse," Farore said quietly. "Take care of Brave." The mother cat shut her eyes, knowing that she would open them again in a better place.

Herbmouse bowed her head in respect for her old friend. "I will," she promised. She suddenly felt a tiny body brush against her leg, and she looked down at the light brown tabby kit. "Come on, little Brave," she purred. "You're coming home with me. I have kits your age, and there are lots of very nice cats." Brave's eyes locked with hers, and she immediately knew what he wanted. "I'll send some cats to carry your mother there," she said. Herbmouse picked the kit up in her jaws and began the trek to ThunderClan camp.

**Yes, it's a short prologue. Read and review, please!**

Chapter One

"The hero slashed his claw-stick at Ganon, who squealed in pain. Princess Zelda raised her forelegs, shouting, 'Sages! Now is the time! Let us seal this evil incarnation of darkness in the Shadow Realm!'"

Bravekit's eyes widened while hearing Herbmouse tell the story of the Great Twoleg Hero… for the fourth time that moon. His siblings, Leafkit and Dampkit, were fast asleep; they had only stayed awake through when the hero had left the forest. But Bravekit adored the legend. The courage of the hero, the wisdom of the princess, and the power of the evil Ganondorf simply amazed him. "And Gannydork was never seen again, right Momma?"

Herbmouse let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Yes, he was sealed away forever. The hero was sent back in time by the princess, and their past selves got rid of the past Ganondorf. The world knew peace in both timelines, for a while at least. The Great Twoleg Hero is reincarnated whenever the world is in need."

Bravekit bounced on his paws excitedly, waking up his siblings, Dampkit and Leafkit, who had fallen asleep during the story. Dampkit rolled over, wrapping his tail around his paws, while Leafkit stretched, eager to begin playing the game that was sure to follow the story with her brother. Sure enough, Bravekit shouted, "Lets play Hero of Time!" and bounded out of the nursery.

...

"Navi..." Leafkit murmured in a deep voice. "I entreat ye... go with Link. Aid him... in his quest. Good...bye..." She then fell to the ground. All four paws were in the air, and her tongue hung out of her mouth.

"Goodbye, Great Deku Tree," Bravekit mewed, barely supressing a giggle at his sister's comical version of the Deku Tree's death.

"Death is not a thing to joke about," rasped a voice.

The kits whipped around, fur bristling, to see the owner of the voice; an elderly yellow and white tom with a missing eye. Bravekit lowered his head. This tom was right. "I'm sorry," he meowed quietly.

The elder padded up to him and nuzzled him gently. "You are sincere," he stated.

Bravekit tilted his head in confusion. "You must be thinking of someone else," he said. "My name is Bravekit, not Sincere."

The elder _mrrow_ed in amusement. "No, Bravekit, I mean that you mean what you say." He began to groom his chest fur, then eyed the kits again. "I am Brightlight," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Brightlight," Bravekit responded. He turned around, about to get Leafkit to introduce herself; but she was not there. "Leafkit?" he called. He looked frantically around and spotted her chasing a butterfly; but, he also saw a long russet snout poking out of the camp entrence, near his sister. Slowly, a head emerged, and black forepaws. Bravekit bristled. "Leafkit!"

**Oh noes, a cliffhanger! R&R, and a digital cookie to those who can guess what/who the intruder is from my horrible description. I'm sorry that this chapter sucks! :(**


	3. Chapter 2

Bravekit tore across the camp. "Leafkit, run!" he yowled. He shoved her out of the way and found himself face-to-face with a creature he had only heard of in stories._ A fox!_ Bravekit arched his back and hissed at the creature, which pulled back its lips in a snarl, revealing several sharp teeth. The two stared at each other for a moment, then all Dark Forest was set loose. Bravekit launched himself on the fox's face, scratching fiercely at its eyes and ears. The fox yowled and shook its head. Bravekit was flung outside of camp, and the fox followed him.

Bravekit was on his paws quickly. The fox growled deeply, daring him to come closer. Bravekit faked a lunge to the right and the fox fell for his trick. The kit's claw's scoured across the beast's side. The fox whipped around and thrust its muzzle at the tabby. Its teeth snapped on his scruff. Bravekit howled in panic, and tore himself out of the fox's grasp**, **his claw slicing into its eye in the progress.

Predator was now prey. The fox whimpered and pawed at the ugly wound on its face. _I can't see! I can't see!_ it seemed to howl. Bravekit growled at it, and it tucked its tail between its legs. "Get out of our territory!" Bravekit yowled. The russet animal loped away into the forest, running into trees as it went. Bravekit stood, watching it flee, and his legs suddenly buckled under him. "Wh-whoah!" he squeaked. He was suddenly exhausted, and he noticed a deep scratch on his shoulder.

A gray she-cat burst through the tunnel that led to the camp. "Mouse brain!" she hissed. "What in StarClan's name were you _thinking_, fighting against that fox?" Bravekit just gazed up at her._ This she-cat had red eyes!_ The gray cat muttered to herself, picked him up by the scruff, and carried him back into the camp.

**…**

Goldenkit awoke to the sound of yowling outside her den. She perked up her ears and heard one voice screeching above the others; the voice of another she-kit. "Bravekit's hurt! Bravekit's hurt!"

"Leafkit, he'll be fine," came a voice from just outside the medicine den. "It's only a few scratches!" Imptail, ThunderClan's medicine cat, thrust her way into the den. A light brown tabby kit was dangling from her jaws, and a green-eyed she-kit padded after her.

Goldenkit looked at the younger she-kit. "He'll be better than ever once he gets out," she promised. "Now go back to your mother; she'll be worried.

The brown kit hesitated for a moment before following Goldenkit's instructions. The spotted tabby then turned to Imptail, who was applying marigold to the tom-kit's scratches. "Mousebrained kit," the medicine cat muttered.

Goldenkit opened her jaws, and the strong scent of fox washed over her tongue. "Fox attack?" she inquired.

Imptail nodded. "Crazy kit walked right up to it and attacked it," she explained.

The kit mewled in protest, "It was going to eat my sister!"

Goldenkit peered around Imptail's long legs. Brilliant azure eyes gazed up at her through a mass of tabby fur and cobwebs. "Err…" the kit said.

Goldenkit giggled. "Hi! I think that was really brave, standing up to that fox."

"Uh…"

"GOLDENKIT!" yowled Imptail, causing both kits to flinch. "What Bravekit did was-"

"Wow! Neat name!" Goldenkit interrupted her guardian.

Bravekit shifted shyly in his nest. "Yours is, too," he mewed quietly.

The medicine cat purred slightly. "Your names suit both of you," she said, giving Bravekit a sniff. "Okay, you can go back to your mother now."

Bravekit sprang out of the mossy nest and bolted to the den entrance. "Bye, Goldenkit!" he yowled over his shoulder.

The she-kit took a step after him, her jaws parted to call him back, but Imptail thrust her tail in her path. "No. You must stay in here, as your father ordered."

Goldenkit's ears drooped. "But-"

"Goldenkit," the she-cat meowed sternly. "Please. He's only worried about you; he doesn't wish to lose you like he did your mother."

Goldenkit immediately bristled. "I'm not going to be killed inside the camp! He's such a mousebrain!"

Imptail snapped back, "Now that is enough, young one! We're going to draw the attention of the entire Clan if we keep this up. Applestar wouldn't like that."

The little she-kit didn't dare reply. Instead, she stalked back to her nest in the corner of the medicine den, Imptail padding after her. The two cats curled up next to one another; Goldenkit tried to imagine that Sweetvine's scent would wreathe around her as it once did. But only the herbal scent of the medicine cat met her. Imptail gently purred to the kit, and she forgot about their quarrel. Goldenkit burrowed into the older cat's soft fur. Imptail has been like my parent ever since mom died, she thought, and I repay her like this? Yet, as she drifted off to sleep, she made plans to have an adventure later on.

**Okay, I SUCK at writing. Sorry about that. Anyways, I would like to thank ocarinaoftimerocks12 and TatlTails for reveiwing (they both get a digital cookie for guessing the reincarnations!), Baka27 and aggrocks09 for following, GingerTyPerior and Justia for favoriting, and everyone that viewed the story so far! ...and I would like to apologize for the huge gap in between chapters. Curse you, school... Well, TTFN!**


End file.
